


Silent night

by KathyIsWeird



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The need to escape overwhelms you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Christmas carols rang throughout Beacon Hill as streetlights flickered on, signaling to the children that their curfew was near. The Holiday spirit was in full force, with many houses lit from top to bottom, and little nativity scenes taking residence in front yards. The whole town of Boston seemed to smell of gingerbread and mint, making bellies rumble and mouths water in anticipation of many goodies to be had. It was Christmas Eve and soon children would awake to presents galore and parents would look fondly on as their children sung their praises. Couples held hands and hearts intertwined as they watched skaters glide around the pond. ‘Tis the season for joy, for most families that is. 

 

Wind whipped through my hair and burned my eyes as I ran through the woods, clinging to Jane as my anchor. I knew that I was running on adrenaline; I hadn’t eaten enough to propel my tiny body through the woods for this long, I would collapse soon if I kept up at this speed. I kept a firm grip on Jane’s hand and she barreled, half running, half falling through the dense brush and cold ground. What month did we get snow in? December? That sounds right. I hadn’t gotten that far in school when Charles had taken us. 

The cold. hard ground stung my bare feed as I jumped over logs and drug my skin across a disgusting mix of ice and dirt. My name is Maura Dorthea Isles, and I have been missing for about 10 years. I am most likely forgotten; I hadn’t really had a lot of time to make an impression on this Earth. I had only just ventured out into society, when it was all taken from me. 

I was just a small child; I had just turned 6 years old and my mother’s gift for me was to be able to walk to school by myself on my birthday since I lived two blocks away. I had taken the alleyway to try and prolong my journey and had walked right by a white van. Mother had always warned me of vans with no marking so I ran the rest of the way to school. I was scared all throughout the day, so I asked a hall monitor if she would walk me home. She was a 6th grader named Jane and no one messed with her so i felt safe. She had held my hand as we walked past the scary van and she had fought so hard when the guy grabbed me. I told her she should have ran away, but she said that Rizzoli’s never break a promise. That’s how we ended up in the cave. 

The cave was the basement of Charles’ house. I had accepted it as my home. It was dark and damp and had smelled like rotting wood. Eventually Jane had figured out how to open the little window and grab some grass when it was Summer to make the smell go away. Jane was 12 when we were taken, she was twice my age and had become my only source of information and knowledge, which wasn’t all that much considering we had only been in elementary school. 

A wayward branch tore into my cheek, alerting me of my surroundings once more. I felt the wind sting and bite my wound as we raced towards the last bit of light before it disappeared over the hill. It was getting dark quickly, which meant it would get very cold. I was only clad in a thin cotton nightgown that hadn’t been washed in nearly a year, and was a bit too short; I’d been “given” it as a birthday present at 11 years old. Poor Jane was only wearing a shirt and panties; she had been taken to her weekly “date” with Charles while I lay in the cave on our old mattress shivering because Jane had left the window open and I was not tall enough to reach to close it. 

Jane had burst through the door with a split lip and had grabbed me and we had taken off, not even stopping to catch our breaths or to clear our minds. We had run for what seemed like hours, away from that wretched place with terrible memories that had housed us for the last decade. I had numerous things happen to me, none of which I knew the names for. I was considered a genius ten years ago, but since I've become nothing but a under-educated 16 year old girl. I barely remembered my full name, but Jane insisted we call each other by our full names unless we ever got out. 

I felt the corner of vision start to blur as my legs became unsteady. I leaned into Jane for support and she wrapped a thin arm around me as we slowed down a bit. Peering ahead I could see lights in the distance. My feet burned and stuck to the ice as I limped forward with Jane, whose feet were slowing turning a dark red from the cold. I felt so stupid, I could only barely read the signs ahead. Jane had taught me how to read and write but we’d kind of forgotten considering we never used it. Charles would get very upset if we did anything other than nod. I heard gasps and screams, coming from the people of the town when Jane and I stumbled onto the street, too cold and scared to do anything other than hug each other and cry. We had found people, we would be safe. Were our families here? Did they still love us?  
Where were we? Is this home? Hopefully these questions would be answered as the kind people gave us their shoes and clothes, walking us towards the nearest open store. Maybe, just maybe, things would be ok.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a one shot but after some prodding, it stretched into two. Sorry for the pov change, i just dont write well in first.

“Ma, Maaaaaa. It’s okay. I don’t think Janie would be upset that you forgot to put up her stocking this year” a sullen Frankie Rizzoli whispered to his wailing mother who felt guilty for not remembering to hang up the stocking that represented their unwavering hope that their family would be complete one day. Angela had only been thinking of how many sweaters she needed to knit, and had been absolutely crushed when Frank Sr. asked where the hell Jane’s stocking was. 

It wasn’t even that everyone assumed Jane was dead that bothered Frank Sr, it was the fact that no one knew where she and that Maura girl had gone. No one ever talked about the little girl anymore, her parents had just up and left after it happened; not even stopping to pack up their house. No one even remembered that little girl existed so, every night before bed, Frank made sure that he said a prayer for them both, calling them his little girls. 

Angela wailed once more, hiccuping slightly. With bloodshot eyes and a tear-stained face, she curled up into her husband, who also might have shed a tear. Tommy waltzed into the room and felt the tension that had etched itself on the faces of the rest of the Rizzoli clan. At a mere 16 years old, Tommy didn’t remember much of his older sister. Jane had been the one to teach him how to hit, or how to ride his bike. But, when he had started kindergarten, Jane had disappeared. Tommy still felt awkward when the rest of the family talked about her, especially when they were in town. He sat down next to his Ma and wrapped his arms around her, tucking his head under her chin. Angela placed a kiss on his head, and Frankie messed up his hair. It was moments like this where they truly felt that Jane was alive somewhere, she had to be; they would feel it if she wasn’t.

The house phone rang loud, tearing everyone out of their silent, thunderous thoughts. No one wanted to move from their mass of love and tears so they all waited for the machine to pick it up. 

“He-hello? Ang, Frank, I think we found her! I think Jane just walked out of the woods with baby Maura!!! Oh my god guys, get to the diner! CMON!” The Mayor’s voice rang out as the Rizzoli’s just looked wide-eyes at each other. They ran, foregoing coats (Frankie even skipped putting on socks) and ran out the door, too anxious to wait for the car. Besides, the diner was only 3 blocks away. Frankie, being a fit 18 year old man, sprinted at top speed, slipping slightly on the black ice littering the uneven sidewalk, his tears didn’t even have time to fall as he whipped around the corner. Without even checking for traffic, Tommy blazed across the street, hot on his older brother’s heels. Angela and Frank Sr. weren’t too far behind. Angela had a harder time staying upright, she couldn’t handle all the emotions running through her right now.

Frankie pushed his way through the crowd that had started to form in front of the small diner, and burst through the door with a roaring “JANIE!?”

Jane had been holding Maura and rocking back and forth as people she didn’t know tried to touch her and hug her. She hadn’t been around this many people in ten years and her fight or flight instincts were kicking in. Her eyes were darting back and forth, coming up with an escape route for her and Maura. 

Poor Maura was so scared, she was trembling in Jane’s arms. She had no recollection of anyone here, and had no idea where she was. All that she knew is that she was cold, hungry, and that her and Jane were out of the cave. 

When Jane heard her brother’s voice, she looked up suddenly and was shocked. The little boy that she had taught to tie his own laces was a tall, square jawed man. Little Tommy skidded in behind him. Little Tommy was now a gangly teenager. Jane barely recognized them; it had been over a decade.

Angela flung the door nearly off it’s hinges and cried out. Her baby, her precious baby, was about 6 foot tall and maybe 80 lbs. Her big, brown eyes seemed dull and sunken into her gray skin. Her hair was matted and tangled, hanging far past her tiny waist. Her arms looked like bones, and you could see the muscles in her arms twitch as she held baby Maura. Baby Maura and her beautiful golden hair that hung in dirty locks in her smudged face. Her legs trembling, exhausted from their escape from their prison. Her red eyes were focused on the group surrounding them. Obviously, they both were not used to so many people around and it was making them uncomfortable. 

 

“GET OUT!” Frank Sr bellowed to the group surrounding his girls. He herded them into his embrace, making sure that no one bothered the little booth the girls had taken residence in. He stroked Jane’s wayward hair while whispering to Maura that she was safe here and they were good people. Frank backed off once the crowd had dissipated and just looked at his girls, alive and safe for now. The police had yet to arrive, so he quietly knelt down to Maura’s level.

“I know it’s scary, but those people over there have missed Jane and missed you too. I’ll be they’re really excited and want to come hug you, is that ok?” Frank whispered, motioning to the family on the other side of the counter crying and hugging each other.

Maura nodded slightly and clung even harder to Jane as she was bombarded with a warm feeling that she had been missing for a long time. They would be okay. They would be.


End file.
